


Teach Me Tonight

by Holly (spaciousbear)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Implied Ash/Eiji - Freeform, Implied Ash/Shorter - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaciousbear/pseuds/Holly
Summary: The way Eiji’s voice lilted at the end gave Shorter pause. It was something about the long moment he let simmer there, the way his eyes gazed out, seeking, beneath a coy gloss of shyness, as though he didn’t quite know how to ask. But of course, that's how he knew that Eiji was asking.Eiji has a lot of questions about Ash - some more personal than others. Luckily, Shorter has the experience, and is more than willing to show him what he knows.
Relationships: Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83
Collections: Banana Fish Smut Week





	Teach Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Banana Fish Smut Week! 
> 
> I wrote this initially for the "sex education" prompt, but it probably works for fluff too. I mostly wanted to write some lighthearted Shorter/Eiji, with a bit of implied Ash/Eiji/Shorter.

Dusk fell over Cape Cod, chased by a curtain of stars. Shorter stared out the window at them, a sight he rarely got to appreciate back in New York.

It would be a while yet before Max and Ash returned, and Shorter was keen to their surroundings, even in the tranquility of the quickly falling night. He didn’t anticipate any trouble, but it always quelled his worry a bit to know Ash was there to back him up. 

The house was quiet. Insomuch as a house this old _could_ be quiet. Those old New England houses, they creaked and they whined with every bit of movement, and without the bustle of the city to stifle it, every sound was laid out bare. Which is exactly how Shorter knew that Ibe had settled in for the night already. 

Eiji was quiet, too. This was also notable, if not unusual. Eiji was often chatty and curious and eager to put his limited English to use, but prone to quiet spells when left to his own devices. Shorter had seen it, on their travel there, how Eiji would rise earlier than the others, how he would curl up into himself and stare silently out the window. 

Eiji was stretched out onto a blanket on the floor, his eyes oddly focused on the ceiling, unmoving. Shorter turned onto his side, watched him for a moment. Eiji didn’t seem to notice; he was far enough into his own world. 

“Something on your mind?” Shorter asked, and Eiji finally looked over at him with a slow turn of his head. 

“Hmm? No, nothing really.”

“You’re being awfully quiet tonight.” 

“I just like to think sometimes. It can get very… what is the word,” Eiji lingered on his thought for a moment before finishing. “Chaotic.”

Silence fell again. Maybe Eiji wanted to be left alone, but Shorter didn’t feel quite right leaving it at that. 

“As long as you’re okay. Ash told me to take care of you while he was out.” More silence followed. He expected some kind of protest, at least, to the notion that he needed to be looked after. 

He paused, and Eiji didn’t respond to him in the ensuing quiet. “Are you scared about everything that’s going on? You can tap out, you know. Ash wouldn’t hold it against you. I think he’d be relieved, honestly.”

“No, of course not. I want to help.” A stubborn pout blossomed across his lips. Shorter couldn’t help himself; he grinned with a sense of fond amusement at the expression. 

“Ash used to sulk like this, in juvie. Seems like about a million years ago now.”

Eiji shifted over a little bit at that, the piece of information clearly having gotten his attention. 

“You have known Ash for a long time?”

“For the world we’re in, it’s practically a lifetime.”

“Have you two ever…?” Eiji trailed off, seeming a bit embarrassed to finish his sentence. Shorter turned over on his side to regard him, able to discern the pink flush on the apples of his cheeks. 

“Why would you think that?”

“Just… the way you are so comfortable with each other. I think that maybe… Ash is not like that with many people.” 

Eiji, for all his naivety, was far more perceptive than most would be willing to give him credit for. He was also not particularly good at hiding his own feelings, and his reasons for asking were already written on his face. Shorter regarded Eiji for a brief moment, thought on exactly how he should phrase himself. 

“Nothing very serious. Sometimes you just need to… I don’t know, blow off some steam with someone you like and trust. Nothing deeper than that.”

There was a small spark of relief that flickered across Eiji’s face and Shorter smiled. 

“I’ve never seen Ash relax so much as I’ve seen him be around you, Eiji. However much of a prickly bastard he can be, he likes you a hell of a lot.”

“Not the same way.”

“Let me tell you one thing I know about Ash. He’s one of the smartest people I’ve ever met. I have no doubt he could have thought of at least a dozen ways to get a message to you without involving sticking his tongue in your mouth.”

At this, Eiji burned bright red, but seemed pleased with the information. 

“Things with Ash are… complicated, even on a good day. But with you, I think he’d be pretty receptive. But you’ve gotta go for it, don’t second guess yourself or he’ll think you’re not sure about what you want. Nothing will get him to shut things down faster than that.”

“Go for it…” Eiji mused, and Shorter watched him mull it over ruefully. 

“What I mean is… have confidence.”

“I don’t even know what I’m doing… I don’t know what Ash even likes,” Eiji’s voice lowered when he got to the last few words, clearly embarrassed and Shorter jostled him in an encouraging nudge. 

“He likes you, I’m sure that’s enough.”

“I have no experience with anything like this.”

The way Eiji’s voice lilted at the end gave Shorter pause. It was something about the long pause he let simmer there, the way his eyes gazed out, seeking, beneath a coy gloss of shyness, as though he didn’t quite know how to ask. But of course, that's how he knew that Eiji _was_ asking. 

Shorter figured he knew how to read a cue when he saw one. 

So he leaned in, slowly enough to give Eiji an opportunity to pull back; Eiji didn’t. 

Eiji’s lips were soft and warm, and he let out a delicate little sigh as Shorter pressed against him. He was pretty sure Eiji didn’t even realize he had done it, but when he heard Eiji let out that sound, he stuttered briefly against him. Eiji’s lips parted a little, enough to invite Shorter to dip his tongue between them, and when he did, Eiji returned the gesture enthusiastically. 

And it was surprising, really, how intentional, how assured his movements were. Eiji, the one everyone described as so shy and timid, was nowhere to be found. This was the Eiji that Ash seemed so smitten with as he described his pole-vault over a barbed wire laden wall, the one who boldly traversed Chinatown in the most ridiculous outfit Shorter had ever laid eyes on. 

It wasn’t surprising, then, when Shorter pulled back and saw a glance of a knowing smile across Eiji’s lips. Shorter, without knowing how else to address the quiet, said the first thing that came to mind. 

“Ash wasn’t your first kiss, huh?” 

A small, shy shake of the head, followed by a decidedly less shy smile lighting up his face a little. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be so confident. And to be honest, pretty good at it.”

“Well maybe Ash never told you that you are not very good at it? Too much tongue.” 

Shorter leaned back as though he’d just been struck, unable to hide a smile through his air of mock offense. 

“Those are some serious fighting words, Eiji. I’m honestly wounded. Do you want my help, or…?”

“Yes!” Eiji exclaimed, leaning forward to close the gap between them. 

“All right, fine. Close your eyes.”

“What? Why?” Eiji shifted, visibly nervous. 

“Do you trust me?” A decisive nod. “Okay, then just follow my lead.”

When they kissed this time, Eiji was still, receptive to whatever Shorter might be planning to do. The only reaction he showed at all was a shiver as Shorter’s mouth traveled from his lips to the line of his jaw, pausing as he drew closer to Eiji’s ear and whispered.

“All right. Take your tongue and run it along the skin like this.”

Without further prompting, he gently started to kiss along Eiji’s neck, halting at the crook and offering a playful nip. Eyes widened, Eiji almost pulled back in surprise, but immediately relaxed into the contact, releasing a small ragged gasp. 

"You're just teasing me now," Eiji noted at the surprise, the tone almost suspicious were it not for the ragged breathy sigh he was complaining through. 

"Nope. Just giving you the shortcuts. I had to figure it all out the hard way. Trust me, you don't want to hit the wrong spot and have Ash push you off the bed. Not my best moment." True story, in his case. He winced at the memory. “Doing okay so far?”

Eiji nodded and Shorter shifted their weight, just enough to guide Eiji backwards a bit. He made sure the pillow Eiji had been using while resting earlier was still in place and guided him back down onto his back. 

Beneath him, Eiji squirmed with excitement he was just barely able to keep from bubbling over. Noticing the bulge that had begun to form in the front of Eiji's pants, he let his hand travel down, slowly, stopping just above his arousal to toy with the button on his jeans, unzipping and loosening them at his waist. 

"Okay, next lesson," he said through a chuckle. 

In one fluid motion, Shorter pulled Eiji's pants down past his hips. Eiji let out a yelp of surprise, then covered his mouth in alarm before lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Ibe is in the other room, he will be able to hear."

Shorter stifled a laugh at the modesty, as though he likely hadn't been able to hear everything up to that point already, but he flashed Eiji a comforting smile regardless. 

"You can tell me to stop anytime. Or you can try and keep a lid on it and I can keep going. Your call."

The lack of a response was an answer unto itself. Shorter pulled the rest of Eiji’s clothing off and tossed it aside into a messy pile beside them. Only then did he pull back and notice Eiji’s body, candidly on display now. 

“You weren’t kidding about being an athlete,” Shorter said, impressed. Despite what his slight frame implied, Eiji’s body was all lean muscle, strong lines along his legs that showed his years of practice and training. Shorter’s arousal strained against his jeans, and he shifted slightly, doing his best to ignore it. Better to focus on Eiji, first. 

He settled between Eiji’s legs, let his tongue run up the underside of his cock, and Eiji gave a small, instinctive jerk forward with his hips. Shorter held onto his hips to still them and laughed softly against his skin. Eiji was already so far gone and he had barely gotten started. 

“You good, buddy?” he asked, and Eiji’s voice emitted a small, pitchy whine. 

“Uh huh…”

Encouraged, Shorter continued to trail his tongue along Eiji’s cock. Once he reached the tip, he took the head into his mouth, just enough to enjoy the feeling of Eiji’s body shuddering beneath him. 

“You’d better be paying attention, there’s going to be a test later,” Shorter pulled back to note with a smirk and Eiji let out a breathy, uncertain laugh. If he was going to try some kind of witty retort, it was lost in the moan that overtook him as Shorter swallowed him down in earnest. 

Getting reactions out of Eiji was too easy; maybe the kissing wasn’t entirely new for him, but he hadn’t been lying about his inexperience with sex. Every flick of his tongue or twist of his wrist seemed to draw out a reaction several orders of magnitude greater than anything he’d ever accomplished with Ash. 

Eiji wasn’t going to last long at this rate. His breathy moans were already becoming quicker, more ragged, his legs were already beginning to lock up in anticipation. 

Just as the thought occurred to him, warmth shot into his mouth as Eiji came and he pumped his cock a few more times to work him through it. A quiet, surprised gasp sounded simultaneously and almost as quickly, Eiji’s body relaxed onto the floor, pliant and docile. 

Tasting Eiji was a familiar bitterness against his tongue but not unpleasant. Shorter swallowed it down, to Eiji’s visible shock. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and muffled a laugh. 

“Waste not.” He flashed another grin, and Eiji breathed out a relieved laugh, returning the smile even as his chest rose and fell as he worked to catch his breath. 

“That was…” he began, before trailing off. “Um.”

“A pretty good start,” Shorter finished for him, rolling in by Eiji’s side as he quickly pulled his pants back up to cover himself. “Now get some sleep.”

Eiji didn’t need further coaxing; his eyes were already heavy, whatever had been weighing on his mind dissipated into the night around them. Soothed enough to finally rest. He’d been able to do that much for him, at least. 

In the dark, Eiji’s faint breathing was a peaceful comfort. Things were about to get worse, and he knew that there wasn’t any way to keep Eiji from feeling its effects entirely. He knew that sometimes these small indulgences were the only reprieve, that having something to look forward to was the only way to pull through it at all. 

“Shorter?” Eiji’s voice emerged, hazy and sleepy, from beside him. 

“Yeah?” Shorter opened his eyes to see Eiji’s gaze, drifting down to where the bulge of his own arousal had been, receding now with exhaustion. His expression seemed worried. 

“I didn’t get to do anything for you…”

Shorter sighed fondly and shook his head. 

“Ah, well don’t worry about it for tonight.”

Silence overtook the room again and Shorter was almost certain that Eiji had finally fallen asleep when he spoke one more time. Glancing over, he could see the eagerness in his expression, could glean the mischievous tint in it. 

“Next time, maybe you can let me practice it for myself. You know... just to make sure Ash will really like it.”


End file.
